The Man in Hiding
by Izulza
Summary: What if Christine had gone with Erik during Don Juan? This fic was co-written with nibblesfan & originally her idea(despite what she claims). Thank you for the copyright!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Here's a new alternate ending fic. It starts with Erik waiting behind the curtains after he killed Piangi waiting for his cue…

And a big thanks to my Beta Reader, nibblesfan, who has stuck with through all my writer's errors!

_Italic is Erik inner monologing or his thoughts however you want to put it._

* * *

**The Man in Hiding**

_**Part 1**_

I drew in a deep breath as my Angel sang the piece made for her. _Beautiful. As always you are perfect my Christine_. Yes she was perfect, but there was still an under layer of nervousness. I suppose it was justified in this given situation. Finally my cue had come.

I lifted me cape to my face and entered centre-stage.

"Master."

"Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey…"

Within seconds I was left alone with my Christine.

"You have come here."

I could see Christine visibly stiffen with recognition.

"In pursuit of your deepest urge"

_That's right my Angel, I am here._

"In pursuit of that wish

Which till now have been silent

Silent…"

Slowly she turned to face me and I saw the unmistakable up-turn twitch in the right corner of her mouth. _She is happy to see me_.

"I have brought you that our passions

May fuse and merge"

I watched Christine close her eyes and draw in a shuddering breath. _Yes Christine! I am doing this to you! Not you milksop Vicomte!_

"In your mind you've already succumbed to me

Dropped all defences, completely succumb to me

Now you are here with me"

I could not help, but grin at how well my plan was working.

"No second thoughts you've decided,"

She looked at me.

"Decided…"

She stood before me. _Now things are about to get hot_.

Slowly I edged towards her.

"No backward glances"

The background dancers then made their entrance.

"Our games of make believe are at an end."

My eyes travelled up and down Christine's body. _Soon my precious, you will be mine to take._

"Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'"

Taking my time, I began to encircle my prey.

"No use resisting,"

I reached out my hand to stroke her face.

"Abandon thought and let the dream descend."

But before I could touch her I had an even better idea.

"What raging fire will flood the soul?!"

I came up behind my Angel, slipped my hands over her throat and waist, and then pulled her against me.

"What rich desire unlocks its door?"

I felt my Christine shiver as I breathed into her ear. I was very well aware that her precious Vicomte watching every move we made.

"What sweet seduction lies before us?"

I ran my hand up my sweet Angel's body and down her arm, resisting the temptation to kiss her soft hand.

"Past the point of return,"

My heart beat and breath began to quicken.

"The final threshold,

What warm unspoken

Secrets will we learn?"

Slowly I distanced myself from her. Then modesty took over my rose as she drew her hand away from mine and pulled the white lacy sleeves back over her shoulders.

"Beyond the point of no return…"

Christine was almost panting. _Breathe. Breathe so that you may sing for your Angel of Music!_

"You have brought me"

_Perfect! I was afraid you would miss your cue._

"To that moment where words run dry"

I looked up at the boy. I wanted to see his reaction as Christine sang to me.

"To that moment where speech disappears

Into silence, silence."

The boy suddenly got smart and realized that Piangi had missed his cue. He alerted the officer in my box and signaled the managers. _As if that would do him any good now._

"I have come here

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent"

_Your words Doll Face not mine._ Christine turned to face her me and shrugged the flimsy material off her creamy shoulders.

"And now I am here with you, no second thought,

I've decided,"

We both drew an intense breath.

"Decided…"

I swear my heart stopped when she smiled at me.

"Past the point of no return,"

We turned made our way to our respective stairwells.

"Our passion play has now at last begun,

Past all thoughts of right or wrong."

Christine began to climb the spiral staircase, discreetly lifting her skirt revealing her forbidden ankles.*

"One final question, how long shall we two

Wait till we're one?"

With every syllable, I pictured more dirty things which I will possibly be punished for in the afterlife. The song started to speed up.

"When will the blood begin to race

The sleeping bud burst into bloom."

**_I can't breathe!_**

"When will the flame at last consume us?!"

At that moment only I and my Christine were the only ones in existence. _Christine! Sing with your Angel of Music!_

"Past the point of no return!

Agonizingly slowly we edged towards each other. _Come to me!_

"The final threshold."

I took hold of her hips and she did mine.

"The bridge is crossed!"

I spun my Angel around against me and ran my hands over her bodice. _Odd Christine's breasts feel different than I expected. Softer. A different kind of soft_.

"So stand and watch it burn!"

I inhaled the smell from her luscious curls.

"We've past the point of no return…"

Everything fell away the stage and even the music no longer mattered, while I savoured this moment with my perfect Christine swooning against me. I allowed a few more seconds to pass, before I went off script and started to serenade her. _This would be my proposal. I would ask her to join me in eternity. After tonight's performance, Christine had declared she was mine to have, to hold… to love._

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me with you here beside you."

I turned her to face me. I wanted to look into her angelic eyes as I declared my love for her.

"Anywhere you go let me go too

Christine, that's all I ask of -"

_She- she's… **kissing** me!_ Christine had grabbed my face and made claim to my lips, rough and hard. _This is heaven! A little rough, but **HEAVEN**_! I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and squeezed a little.

**BANG!** I felt a something whizz past my head. I heard Christine scream, who, in her panic withdrew from me too quickly and tore my mask and wig off accidentally. I looked out and saw the (defeated) Vicomte barking out orders to shoot- at both me and Christine!

_Vicomte you will pay for this!_

I looked back at my precious rose and instead of seeing the expected fear in her eyes, they were only apologetic. I smiled. She was not afraid of me! The sound of screams from the audience penetrated my fantasy and reminded me we were in danger. I pulled my delicate angel close to me and she wrapped her arms around my waist for security. I pulled out a small, concealed dagger to cut the ropes that suspended the chandelier.(Sadly my hands had become sweaty, so my blade slipped out of my hand after I'd cut the rope) I encircled both my arms around her and lifted her a little, so that when we landed she would be alright.

As much as I would have loved to have just held this musical angel, I could not for the chandelier would soon be upon us if I did not open the trap door this instant. I swear that when we fell – together – we were flying…

_Finally we were soaring…_

* * *

_*Back in those days it was considered pornographic to reveal your ankles._


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackRoseMLove:** Thank you for your kind words & encouragement! I hope I have not let you down in this chapter & please enjoy!

**Fantom Phan33: **Yes it was interesting getting into his head (as well as scary), I have always wondered what he was thinking during that scene that was just my guess.

**Guest:** Here is the continuation!

Now! On with the story! *Giggles Evilly*

* * *

I should probably set the record straight before I say anymore; I am not a virgin. And no, I have not had a willing woman to warm my bed nor have I ever forced myself on the fairer sex - whatsoever. However she was a prostitute. Before you become enraged with me for not remaining loyal to Christine, you must know I started visiting the local brothels long before I knew of my precious angel's existence. Also cut me some slack I am a man after all, hence I am more familiar with my more… primal urges. Honestly, why else do you think I _need_ 2000 francs per month?! Please know I do try to resist the pleasures given by the Ladies of the Night, but alas I am not perfect and can go as long as month before I give in. Now that I have this wonderful woman, I promise to be hers and hers alone. And there some advantages to this, I will not be some clumsy virgin, who does not know what he is doing, or a minute man, who does not give the lady a chance at her own pleasure!

Now where was I? Oh yes; we had fallen through the trap door of the stage. I positioned myself so that Christine would fall on me and have a soft landing. I regret that decision for a moment when she landed on my groin- _hard._ "_Oomph!"_ I wheezed trying not to show my pain.

"My Angel, are you alright?!"

"Yes my darling," I spoke through clenched teeth, "I just miscalculated how much straw to use in order to break our fall is all. I am afraid I should have used the slightest bit more."

Cupping my jaw and placing her other hand on my shoulder and adorned me with her concerns about me being able to get back to the lair without harm. I would have dismissed her claims, but she gave me an offer I could not refuse: "How about we lay here for a while until you feel up to talking?" I was not capable to reject her suggestion.

Sadly I was reminded that we could not stay, when we both heard: _**CRASH!**_ Immediately our heads snapped upwards towards the opening above us in hopes to see what was going on, but alas the trap door could only let us see so much. "The Opera House is on fire!" we somebody scream.

"The chandelier!" I gasped.

"Another one of your miscalculations I assume?" Instead of answering I grabbed her and fled before any potential harm could come to us.

Sadly and honestly quiet stupidly I had forgotten to bring César, so we ran the whole way down and since keeping her in a trance was not a priority, we took less scenic and more faster route to my home- our home. Only once did we stop to catch our breaths and when we did I pinned her up against a wall. At first I just kissed my darling Christine, but before long I was groping my Delicate Rose with unbridled passion and she loved every second of it. However, I did regain some control and started running again. As desperate as I was, I refuse for such an angel's first time making love to be on the cold dirty floors of the rat infested sewers, so we were off again.

Within no time we hit the shore and I was pulling my love out of the gondola, bridal style, while she giggled profusely. All of a sudden I felt a burning ach in my loins and my pants seemed to have become torturously tight. I growled with longing when Christine slip her tongue into my mouth and danced with mine. I pulled away, "Christine," I breathed, "I must have you now." I interrupted her before she could answer, "Deny me and I will stop, but I beg of you, my Christine, do not play with your poor Erik's heart.

Still holding her, she cupped gently and whispered into my ear, "Deny Heaven? Play with the heart of an Angel? My Angel? How can I when I love you?" At first time seemed to froze around me, and then I swear my heart exploded.

"You love me?" _She loves me!_ Christine nodded, "Oh my Christine!" I exclaimed as I kissed her hard. I clutched her in my arms as we kissed maddeningly over the course of several minutes. Christine was a lot rougher than I anticipated and when she weaved her slender arms around me her grip was quite strong and took me by surprise. Finally after a while we broke apart for air, panting with our hearts racing in sync.

"Erik, my dear?"

"Yes, my piece of Heaven?"

"As much as I love you as well as need you, I am very eager to put that lovely wedding dress to use."

"Tomorrow. I promise." I grinned wickedly, "But for now," I headed towards the bedroom, "I have an aching need that you must satisfy."

"And if I say no?" she teased.

I pulled her closer to me and whispered threateningly, "No' is not an option,_ my dear."_ The warning excited her more. I'm glad it did, I'm not sure I would have responded well if she did not like it. Before long Christine was on her back with me on top of her, each desperate for release, we began to undress one another. I took my lover's hands and pinned them above her head, grinning wickedly. "My Angel, allow me the pleasure of removing your... flimsy undergarments." Not even requiring consent, she nodded all the same

I pushed a stray curl behind her delicate ear, then ran my rough knuckles down her soft cheek and stroked her perfect chin. My hand travelled down her swan like neck and tickled her collar bone. My first hand was joined by its twin to cup her soft mounds. They continued lower to her flat stomach and grasped her firm hips before continuing down her thighs. My hands glided down her right slender leg and lifted up her foot, so that I may kiss it.

"Please!" my Christine begged, "stop torturing me so!"

"My Angel," I exclaimed, "how am I torturing you?" I asked coyly.

"Tonight you beg me not to toy with you, now I plead for the same. I ach for release." Deciding she had taken all she could with my teasing, so I granted her mercy. I worked my way back up her limb as I felt my manhood ready to spring into action. I twisted my fingers into her panties and I yanked them off.

_**BOING**_


End file.
